starwarsdarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Mandalorian Empire
Systems Mandalore System Order of Battle Mandalorian Protectors - 2 Company of Mandalorian Protectors (Elite) Mandalorian Supercommandos - 50 Company of Mandalorian Supercommandos (Veteran) Mandalorian Fleet Spirit of Vengeance - Keldabe-class battleship - 5 company of Mandalorian Soldiers (Veteran) - 1 company of Canderous-class assault tanks (Veteran) - 3 Squadrons of StarViper-class Fighters - 1 Squadron of Meteor-class Q-Carrier Fist of Mand'alor - Keldabe-class battleship - 5 company of Mandalorian Soldiers (Veteran) - 1 company of Canderous-class assault tanks (Veteran) - 3 Squadrons of StarViper-class Fighters - 1 Squadron of Meteor-class Q-Carrier Keldabe - Keldabe-class battleship - 5 company of Mandalorian Soldiers (Veteran) - 1 company of Canderous-class assault tanks (Veteran) - 3 Squadrons of StarViper-class Fighters - 1 Squadron of Meteor-class Q-Carrier Kyramude - Keldabe-class battleship - 5 company of Mandalorian Soldiers (Veteran) - 1 company of Canderous-class assault tanks (Veteran) - 3 Squadrons of StarViper-class Fighters - 1 Squadron of Meteor-class Q-Carrier Kandosii - Keldabe-class battleship - 5 company of Mandalorian Soldiers (Veteran) - 1 company of Canderous-class assault tanks (Veteran) - 3 Squadrons of StarViper-class Fighters - 1 Squadron of Meteor-class Q-Carrier Jehavey'ir - Keldabe-class battleship - 5 company of Mandalorian Soldiers (Veteran) - 1 company of Canderous-class assault tanks (Veteran) - 3 Squadrons of StarViper-class Fighters - 1 Squadron of Meteor-class Q-Carrier Templar- Crusader-class corvette Black Crusader- Crusader-class corvette Death Knight- Crusader-class corvette Quest- Crusader-class corvette Zealot- Crusader-class corvette Diehard- Crusader-class corvette Militant- Crusader-class corvette Protector- Crusader-class corvette Fanatic- Crusader-class corvette Fiend- Crusader-class corvette Red Knight- Crusader-class corvette Bold Crusader- Crusader-class corvette Crusader- Crusader-class corvette Invader- Crusader-class corvette Raider- Crusader-class corvette Pride of Mandalore- Crusader-class corvette Invoker- Crusader-class corvette Trespasser- Crusader-class corvette Assailant- Crusader-class corvette Provoker- Crusader-class corvette Crusader of Light- Crusader-class corvette Dark Knight- Crusader-class corvette Dark Crusader- Crusader-class corvette Sword of Mandalore- Crusader-class corvette Bastille - Lictor-class dungeon ship - 4 company of Mandalorian Soldiers (Veteran) Stockade- Lictor-class dungeon ship - 4 company of Mandalorian Soldiers (Veteran) Reformer- Lictor-class dungeon ship - 4 company of Mandalorian Soldiers (Veteran) Dungeon- Lictor-class dungeon ship - 4 company of Mandalorian Soldiers (Veteran) - 12 Squadrons of StarViper-class Fighters - 12 Squadrons of G1-M4-C Dunelizard-class Fighters - 12 Squadrons of Kom'rk-class fighters - 4 Squadrons of Kom'rk-class transports - 12 Squadrons of M12-L Kimogila-class Fighters - 12 Squadrons of M22-T Krayt-class Gunship - 12 Squadrons of M3-A Scyk-class Fighters - 12 Squadrons of Meteor-class Q-Carrier - 24 Squadrons of Pursuer-class Enforcement ships Mandalorian Army - 5000 company of Mandalorian Soldiers (Veteran) - 200 company of Canderous-class assault tanks (Veteran) Heroes Fenn Shysa Rivals - The Mandalorian Empire wish to liberate the rest of the Mandalorian sector, including Gargon. As it stands this puts them in opposition with Josef Grunger and his Empire. This can also put them at odds with Grand Admiral Miltin Takel of the Central Committee of Grand Moffs, whom is looking to liberate the world for himself. - Fenn Shysa considers the Death Watch as enemies and will be at odds with any governments that makes use of them as part of their order of battle. Category:Government Category:Faction Category:Independent Faction